Grave
by waterrain
Summary: Mycroft pays a visit to his little brother's grave at night when he believes no one else is around.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Mycroft's Point Of View.**

**Grave **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I looked at the grave stone 'Sherlock Holmes' the sight of it silently breaks my heart. It is a chilly night, the moon is full, and I had decided against a coat. The cold air chills my bones, but also keeps tears from falling. I'm a failure as a brother. I'm a horrible older brother and I tighten my grip on my arms.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I know you would not want my help, but I should have just helped you for I know that you will always resent me in the end." I said while looking at my brother's grave.

"I found out from the newspaper…Fake genius suicide. No one called or informed me. I found out from the newspaper. No one asked me to identify your body." I commented quietly and my body felt like cold, but it doesn't matter for my only sibling is dead and it is my fault. "I'm slightly grateful for then I can hold a little hope that you are somehow still alive. When you were a small child you wanted to be a magician, but then after about two years wanted to become a pirate."

"I'm sorry for every wrong that happened to you because of me." I said after taking a shaky breath and a few tears escaped from my eyes. "I wish that I could have been a better big brother to you. It is too late to try and fix anything for you are no longer among the living."

"My oh my how sentimental you are brother dear." The voice sounds like my brother, but I dare not turn around for I might be hearing things and closed my eyes. "For goodness sake you are not hearing voices inside your head and like you had mentioned…You were not called or asked to identify my body, Mycroft."

I opened my eyes and right in front of me was my younger brother, Sherlock. I grabbed him and held him tight just to see if he is really there along with being relieved to see that he is alive not dead.

"I wouldn't have showed myself if I knew you would hug me, brother." Sherlock gasped out, I looked at him, and after a moment released him.

"Does anyone else know that you are still alive?"

"No and I would prefer to keep it that way. Sadly, I couldn't keep myself from revealing to you that I'm alive due to hearing your words….I couldn't resist calling you sentimental, but oh well make sure to keep me being alive a secret." Sherlock replied and he looked at me with a slight smirk. "Were you trying to catch a death of a cold?"

"Perhaps for if I was dead then I wouldn't feel any sort of guilt or anything." I informed him and he gave me a look. "Perhaps Sherlock, the world would be a better place without me being in it."

"Mycroft do stop speaking nonsense it is not becoming of you. What would the world do without the British Government?"

"I would not be missed, Sherlock. Do you want to know my first thought that entered inside of my mind when I was alone? I wished it had been me. Anyway, I will not tell anyone about your current status." I said calmly and Sherlock was frowning at me.

"When did you become-"

"When I found out from the newspaper that you committed suicide by jumping off from a tall building." I told him, rubbed my forehead, and glanced at my younger brother. "What would you do if you found out from a newspaper that I committed suicide?"

Sherlock remained quiet, he turned, and walked away from me. I wiped my slightly damp cheeks and at least my brother is still among the living. There is still time to right the wrongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Thank you for the lovely reviews ^_^ and I really wished that there was more of Mycroft in Season 2 Ep 3. Anyway this is in Mycroft's Point Of View.**

**Grave **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>John Watson punched me in the stomach and it did not hurt or cause me to feel ill for I have not had breakfast, but of course I didn't eat breakfast or lunch or dinner yesterday due to grief and by the time I returned from the grave sight…I didn't feel like cooking.<p>

"It is all your fault, Mycroft."

"You are currently experiencing hostility."

"Don't you care? Your brother is dead and-"

"Yes, I know that…I read it from the newspaper." I stated calmly, grabbed a glass of water, and took a deep breath. "So, Yes I know that my brother is dead and the newspaper called it 'Fake Genius Suicide' which I find is a rather distasteful title."

Of course I used a few of my connections a couple of hours after reading it and had the people that made the article fired.

"You are so incredibly cold, Mycroft. I came over since I had thought you would be depressed over the death of your brother, but I was wrong like I was wrong to have trusted you. You had sold your own brother out!" John said loudly and he was glaring at me.

"Sherlock would have done the same thing if he was in my position and I would have no problem with it. Did you know he tried to sell me on E-Bay? I was eighteen and he was twelve. Want to know how he described me? Fat, ugly, and legal. Of course he had used my e-bay account and made it look as if I was selling myself… "

"You are getting off topic."

"Maybe he figured no one would want to buy me since I was so ugly and fat? For the record I have never tried to sell Sherlock on E-bay." I commented in a low voice and I looked at John. "He even tried to sell me off in the streets when I was taking him to school and making sure he got there safely. I never tried to sell him on the streets."

"So was it out of revenge that you sold out his personal information and-"

"No. I had no choice for my superiors were threatening someone that I care about and if I did not get the information from Moriarty that something will happen to the one that I care about…" I stated firmly and rubbed my forehead. "Please leave."

John walked away, I'm alone in my private office, and after a few minutes decided to go to the bakery to have something to eat. My superiors had threatened to ruin Sherlock if I did not get information out of Moriarty. I never dreamed that my superiors would tell me to release Moriarty back into the world. They had promised me that they would not release that maniac and I was such a fool to believe that they would keep their promise. I started to walk across the street and I would have been hit, but someone grabbed and pulled me back.

"You are being careless, Mycroft."

"Does it honestly matter? What if I wanted to die?" I asked in a low voice and he shook his head at me. I was not trying to die, but I was a bit careless.

"You are being really stupid, Mycroft."

"John visited me."

"Oh, How did it go?"

"I did not tell him about your current status. I know that wish to keep them safe and out of harm's way along with fooling those that wish to have you killed."

"Do make sure not to get hit by a car for that would be a terrible way to go." Sherlock commented before walking away. I carefully crossed the street and made it to the bakery.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you peeps think of this chapter?<strong>


End file.
